Lost Rose
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He's lost it once again and doesn't plan to move any further in his quest for his crystal until he finds it. But when he does, he just might find more than a simple flower...maybe it's love?


Lost Rose

He couldn't believe that he managed to lose the beautiful red rose once again; his mind becoming so distraught with the task of keeping a hold on it that he could scream out loud! The warrior of Cosmos has walked backward through the ways he's traveled in search of his crystal, which is not forgotten from his priorities. Standing on the green grass of the Interdimensional Castle he huffs in irritation. His light blue cape flutters around his black and blue armor as he walks, finally coming to a halt. His dark eyes stare out over the edge of the Interdimensional Castle, his nerves struggling to calm as he thinks of where it could have gone or who might he have given it to.

Firion stands there with a lost air floating about him, his hands clenched into fists at his side. His eyes stay shut as he tries to clear his mind, hoping for clarity and answers from the depths of his thoughts. His silver hair is covered by an orange, blue, and white bandanna while the longer strands falling well past his shoulders are tied back at the base of his skull. The passionate warrior's resolve is suddenly shattered as he turns around at the sound of someone behind him, his eyes locking onto the magic orb held far too close to his precious wild rose.

The ever tricky Kuja stands just before the walls of the Interdimensional Castle; an orb of holy magic rests in the palm of his left hand an inch away from touching the delicate flower in his right hand. He wears a deep purple jacket, with gold lining, held on tightly by a silver band while his sleeves of the jacket are white with a purple hue to the ends of them. A white skirt piece covers only the back of his legs, the cloth held in place by four straps simply connected to a codpiece. Purple leggings as well as pointed boots reach all the way up to his thighs, not leaving much for the imagination. Long silver hair falls down to his waist while a single feather at the forefront of his scalp.

Firion narrows his eyes at the warrior of Chaos and prepares to grab for one of his many weapons, ready to fight for what's his. Kuja merely shakes his head, moving a few steps forward with simple grace. "There's no need to raise your sword, for I'm on your side Firion." Not believing this for a moment, Firion pulls forth his bow, drawing it back in a ready strike to release an arrow charged with energy and magic. This causes Kuja to move his orb of magic closer to the fragile rose, "Remove your weapons and the rose will remain intact."

The passionate warrior of Cosmos lets the string to the bow relax, letting the bow itself lie on the ground. Never once as he removes his various weapons does he lose his pride, he can easily beat this Chaos warrior with his fists if he moves just right. Following the bow is his staff which is only second to one of his main weapons, his sword. The various other weapons continue to be placed in the pile until Firion is weaponless save for his fists; axe, shield, dagger and lance all fall to the pile.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like what belongs to me back."

Kuja steps to the side, "A man who knows what he wants, come here and it is yours."

Firion, with butterflies in his belly, strides over to the wall of the Interdimensional Castle and Kuja walks around to stand in front of him. The silver haired warrior doesn't even notice that his back is to the wall as Kuja places the rose in his awaiting hands. He's given enough time to grasp at the stem before he's restrained by some form of magic he can't quite figure out. "My friends are making their way here," the bluff falls from his lips and he only hopes that the elegant and, if he dares admit it, beautiful warrior takes the bait.

However, the beauty Firion sees remains just that even as Kuja lets the cruel tone take over his usually lulling voice. "What kind of friends would let you search alone?"

Firion's tone softens considerably, letting the other's wrath fire at him even though he knows he's not the true target for it. "It's something only I can do."

An orb of flare magic produces to the right of Kuja, slamming into the sturdy wall of the Interdimensional Castle beside Firion's left side. The crater smolders for a few seconds after, Firion's eyes never leaving Kuja's. Suddenly the magic binding Firion vanishes, but he neither moves nor attacks the Chaos warrior. He merely extends his arms around the other man, the weakness of envy clawing at the magic user's heart as Firion embraces him. The assertive warrior pushes Firion's arms away as he reaches up to pull Firion's face down to his, their lips meeting in a rough and sloppy kiss. Gaining back the assertive quality he pushes his tongue into Firion's mouth, demanding that control be his as Firion wraps his arms around Kuja's slim waist.

They part seconds later with their breath coming out in rushed pants, eyes glazed over with love and passion, lust making their eyes shine even more so. Defenseless, Firion finds himself trapped between the stone wall and Kuja's ravaging caresses that attempt to do nothing more than get back all the armor Firion wears. Firion grabs at Kuja's wrists, forcing the other to stop and look up curiously at him. Firion presses his lips to Kuja's, a smile gracing his own as he breaks it. "I'll be your friend Kuja."


End file.
